Forest of Many Paths
The Forest of Many Paths, also known as the Wanderwood, the Karmicwood, the Soulforest, and 'that Damned Forest' among many other names, is located to the south of Isilsolar and is a major travel route through the region. However, it is not the super highway many would wish it to be and often frustrates the efforts of collaboration between the Old Realm and the Common Lands, forcing many travelers to turn to the mountain paths of the north. The Forest of Many Paths has earned its name because its impossibility of traveling through unscathed and of mapping it. There are many legends about why the Forest of Many Paths does what it does. Some suggest the essence of a Fey Lord, some think it may be home to an Evertree, and others think it is good old fashioned "pixie magic". Once a mortal enters the forest, its soul is gazed upon by whatever force controls this stretch of nature. After some time considering, evaluating, and judging, it will give that mortal a road befitting their past and their morality. The nature of the forest is solidly Chaotic Good, with an emphasis on protecting the innocent and working towards the good of the world, not one race or kingdom in particular. Take these tales to heart, for they are instructive for how the wood chooses its treatment. Jeremiah, Pilgrim of Fharlanghn, recorded entering the wood. After some times, he found the path clear beneath his feet and the trees reach over his head to cool him. He found delicious fruit to feast on and a soft grassy patch of land to sleep upon. Jeremiah had made a life spreading knowledge to all and gathering experiences from across the lands. '' ''When Ugulrath, Ogre Warlord of the North, marched through the lands to make war upon the Old Realm, his warband marched through the Wanderwood. After some time, their feet were choked with thorns, the sun beat down upon them from trees which gave enough cover, and at night they were hounded by vicious Dire Wolves which ripped his men to pieces. Ugulrath escaped, but the war band was scattered and demoralized. Ugulrath was a bully and a tyrant who had burnt villages and slaughtered children and innocents in the name of carnage and war. '' ''A band of travelers made for Isilsolar, to learn of its markets and wares. The group was four, from many different backgrounds. Of them was Thelrish the Savage, a simple minded human from a wild land who fought to live, but tried not to bother anyone else. Garrison Kezah, a rogue who dealt in illicit goods for his own gain. Maolow Ten, a Half-Elf seeking exploration. Lastly, Retel Kerk, a salesman who lived a good life, but once murdered a man for his stock of Azurani relics. Despite the differences, the spirits chose Retel's soul as the most egregious and powerful. The group was hounded by biting insects, heavy rains, and a tribe of Boggles which stole most of their supplies throughout the journey. '' ''A band of prisoners, simple crooks, thugs, cattle thieves, and rogues were chained and being led by none other than Robin Hollis, High Chaplain of the Silvery Lady (circa 281 A.F.) and a pair of Silver Knights. They were escorting these miscreants to the courts of Isilsolar for proper judgement. Despite the sinful nature of these criminals, the spirits felt the deep good will of their captors and gave them haste. The wood provided them with fresh springs of cooling water, bountiful bushes of berries, and singing birds to amuse their idle hours between marching. '' ''For Duemer the Farmer, who was traveling alone with his mule, was bringing his stock of crops to the villages south of Isilsolar for sale. Duemer had lived his whole life in Potno. He had not undertaken any great adventures, no great deeds. He was not an enemy to any, nor a saint. He had children and loved them, but not extraordinarily. He paid his dues to the Van Crewks and tended to his farm. The forest have him a dirt path. Sometimes he would hear birds receive pleasant winds and he had to light a fire to keep predators away at night. Being a simple farmer, Duemer knew nothing of the legends of the Forest of Many Paths and merely thought it was like any other forest. So you see, this forest will treat you as you have treated others. It does not recognize other creeds, moralities, and philosophies, even if they are held superior to its morality. To travel through the Wanderwood is to be guest to the whims of nature's judgement.